


Tahiti

by womanfromblackwater



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Tahiti, mangoes, silliness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25338697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/womanfromblackwater/pseuds/womanfromblackwater
Summary: Dutch has finally gotten everything he wanted for his gang. Now all there is to do is sit back and enjoy the mango harvestTiny ficlet because the idea made me laugh
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Tahiti

Dutch van der Linde sighed contentedly, looking out over the cluster of huts that formed their little village. The take from the bank in Saint Denis had not only gotten them to Tahiti, but there had been enough left to buy a mango orchard as well as the adjacent land. Everything was going perfectly and according to plan. 

The gang had settled in nicely. To everyone’s relief, Hosea’s coughing spells had become much less frequent, and the man seemed much more optimistic about his chances for seeing in the new century. Arthur was no longer constantly tense. Even John had ventured out into the ocean until the water nearly reached his knees before turning back. And now, Dutch could finally enjoy the fruits of their labor. 

The first mango of the season sat on a plate beside him, neatly sliced. It was only fitting that his first taste would be here, sitting on his porch overlooking their new property, watching smoke curl from chimneys and listening to the waves crash onto the shore. He inhaled deeply and took a bite. 

Instantly spitting out the mouthful of fruit, he spluttered. This was what people had raved about? This was what they had spent long, sweaty days in that orchard for? He was staring in horror at the baskets of harvested fruit when Hosea stepped out onto the porch.

“Is everything alright?”

“We’ve made a huge mistake.”


End file.
